pokestorysfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Lanzallamas47
center|500px Dejame un mensaje No te olvides de firmar Gracias}} RE:Aviso Entendido. Pero cómo hago para poner la segunda temporada dentro del apartado? --DarkSerperior14, ¡Tú molas, tú mandas! 10:44 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Pero Como hago para juntarla con la primera temporada? --DarkSerperior14, ¡Tú molas, tú mandas! 11:19 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Pregunta Para hacer la siguiente temporada, que hago y donde? --DarkSerperior14, ¡Tú molas, tú mandas! 13:59 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Bueno primero que nada muchos saludos,mira lo de zcki no solo fue decision mia si no de mis compañeros entre los 3 decidimos eso,cada accion conlleva una reaccion,no te preocupes si zacki se esfuerza y mejora en los aspectos lo volvere a hacer admin,pero por ahora que sea un usuario --Alex Vampirah (discusión) 18:57 18 ago 2012 (UTC) RE:Pregunta ¿Cómo qué dónde hago los personajes? --DarkSerperior14, ¡Tú molas, tú mandas! 17:29 19 ago 2012 (UTC) Personajes Si te refieres a las imágenes, en mi página de usuario hay un Link. Ahí los hago. --DarkSerperior14, ¡Tú molas, tú mandas! 11:14 20 ago 2012 (UTC) Historia Una cosa, si no te importa, podrías cambiar el fondo de tu historia? solo si quieres, era porque la estaba leyendo y me costaba leer. --DarkSerperior14, ¡Tú molas, tú mandas! 15:07 25 sep 2012 (UTC) Pokémon Aparte de los anteriores: Typhlosion, Altaria y Ursaring, súmales a Heracross, Kingdra(Saldrá un campo de agua si quieres, o si no, Crawdaunt) y Gloom(que no se le puede acercar por su olor) DarkSerperior14, ¡Tú molas, tú mandas! 18:25 7 oct 2012 (UTC) The dream of a trainer Me he pasado para preguntarte si querías ser un rival. Tienes que ponerme tu inicial (Snivy, Tepig u Oshawott). A parte de esos, 5 más para un equipo completo. Si hay alguno que no se pudiese, por que es de mi personaje o de otro, te lo digo para cambiarlo. La imagen usaría la de Llam, si no te importa. Archivo:Aipom NB.gifDarky AipomArchivo:Aipom NB.gif 15:01 24 oct 2012 (UTC) Posdata Tienen que ser originarios de Teselia todos. RE:The dream of a trainer Ok, ya subes la imagen cuando puedas. Segundo, tienes que elegir a Snivy, oshawott o Tepig y 5 más(esos 5 pueden ser el que sea, pero preferiblemente, de Teselia) o esos 5, te pongo a los de la historia de Wikidex: Gurdurr, Zoroark, Braviary, Krokorok y Stoutland, junto a el inicial. Archivo:Aipom NB.gifDarky AipomArchivo:Aipom NB.gif 13:29 25 oct 2012 (UTC) Inspiracion Hola Lanzallamas47, quisiera preguntarte si quisieras ser mi Wiki@migo. Ademas tu fuiste mi Inspiracion para tener una vida en PokeStorys. ¡Gracias Llam Precor!. Pxperto Naveros (discusión) 03:30 26 nov 2012 (UTC)? Archivo:185px-Chibi_Ronan.png Gracias ¡Gracias por aceptarme!. Sabia que no te llamabas asi solo que estaba emocionado. Ami ponme esta foto: Archivo:185px-Chibi_Ronan.png Pxperto Naveros (discusión) 03:41 26 nov 2012 (UTC) Archivo:185px-Chibi_Ronan.png hola n.n left holaaa, yo soy azul XD bueno tu eres mi amigo y... ¿yo soy tu amiga? Spadin21 (discusión) 22:06 27 nov 2012 (UTC) okey ponme a quilava o wartortle left left Spadin21 (discusión) 23:04 27 nov 2012 (UTC) Hola. Perdona si he escrito los nombres mal, pero si lo he hecho, era porque principalmente era solo para mi ordenador. Solo que sin querer, la he subido con el nombre que puse en mi ordenador. Disculpas, no volverá a ocurrir. Saludos. Saray García (discusión) 22:46 3 dic 2012 (UTC) Hola :D Hola, ¿quieres ser mi amigo? Si quieres, no te obligo, claro ^-^ Si es asi, quiero que me pongas a Flareon. left Gracias!! dudua oye lan te queria decir como le haces para poner un video y que dice no se te olvide firmar Musicabridante (discusión) 01:38 19 dic 2012 (UTC) ayuda lan ayudame no se porque pero zacki me baneo del chat ayudame pliss Musicabridante (discusión) 02:26 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Hola Ok voy a ser imparcial y vere el problema zacki me causo problemas pero tambien me a ayudado mucho vere todo esto gracias por informarme le preguntare a sankiii muchos saludos --Alex Vampirah (discusión) 02:59 19 dic 2012 (UTC) perdon oye me disculpo por favor se mi amigo Benloco232 (discusión) 22:23 19 dic 2012 (UTC) divercion oye no te burles es mi gran disculpa por favor se mi amigo espera no te obligo pero al menos perdoname deja de odiarme pero tienes que decir que hize a este lugar mas divertido, recuerdas cuando los de hora de aventura wiki se metieron al nuestro fueron muchos pero admite que fue increible, cuando jugamos a la guerra fue muy divertido esos fueron momentos inolvidavles Benloco232 (discusión) 22:41 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Hola Bueno primero que nadaa saludos y felices fiestas,pues lo de admin lo considerare pero como yo no estoy tanto en la wiki no estoy tan al tanto asi que discutire esto con Brandon y Vicente y vere todo eso :) --Alex Vampirah (discusión) 22:12 23 dic 2012 (UTC) permiso entonces me puedes dar el permiso para poner la imagen Glea (discusión) 22:13 24 dic 2012 (UTC) ¿? que vola tu? tambien andai como los otros y te mandai a cambiar? no te voy a retener si te quieres ir, pero contestame algo, que mierda pasó? =.= hace unos dias andabas con que querias ser admin wn --El poder es justicia, la soberania está en manos del fuerte...Afrodita de Piscis 18:25 31 dic 2012 (UTC) Mira tú No le andes echando la culpa a los demás de las cosas que haces solo para salvar tu pellejo, y menos con los que no te han hecho nada para estar echando la paja. Así que si necesites ayuda para algo no te moleste en buscar mi ayuda, porque no me importa. Saludos!!. --[[ Usuario:Zacki|'★Zack']] '''El Consejo Estudiantil★ 19:58 31 dic 2012 (UTC) dejame un mensaje bueno, vamos a aclarar las cosas aqui y ahora, dejame un mensaje, y asi confirmare si eres o no ip anonima, porque es bastante sospechoso verte editar justo despues de el ¬u¬ --El poder es justicia, la soberania está en manos del fuerte...Afrodita de Piscis 02:17 2 ene 2013 (UTC) Te creo... Te creo, se que no has sido tú, ha estado ocurriendo cosas muy rarísimas en la wiki y hay muy poca actividad, además ¿Quién ha escrito en un blog (Dark me dijo que has sido tú, pero supongo que alguien está hackeando está wiki), que decía que el era bisex? ¿Me podrías también explicar que ha pasado con Ben... Saludos :D Archivo:Chikorita_NB.pngCharmi45 What the Hell? Archivo:Iris_N2B2.gif 17:44 2 ene 2013 (UTC) que yo que a ver primero yo no ago eso lan no soy ese tipo asi que respetame aunque sea molesto pero no fui yo Benfuerza23 (discusión) 22:05 2 ene 2013 (UTC)